Far East
"We have already been punished by the Testament Union! We must carry the possibilities of our king and the emotions of our princess! But we must never give our king or princess cause for grief!" — Far East students. The Far East (極東, Kyokutō, lit., "the Far East") is one of the Harmonic Divine States. It is currently ruled by the Matsudaira Clan, and is composed of the Kantou region and a region south of Tokyo on the Pacific Ocean side. The capital city of the Far East is Mikawa. The primary academy of the Far East is the Musashi Ariadust Academy, located in the independent territory of Musashi. History Before the Harmonic Unification War, the Far East was called as the Divine States (神州, Shinshuu). At this period, the Divine States occupied most of the land of Japan, while a copy of the Divine States, the Harmonic Realm, was constructed for the rest of the human population. In 1412 TE, the War of the Southern and Northern Courts in the Divine States caused considerable damage to the mechanisms that keep the Harmonic Realm afloat, and it caused a cataclysmic collision between the Divine States and the Harmonic Realm. Parts of the Harmonic Realm were later merged with the Divine States. The incident that caused the merge between the two realms were blamed at the inhabitants of the Divine States, and the people of the Harmonic Realm began to populate the Divine States. A war soon erupted between the two sides, later called as the Harmonic Unification War, and it left the Harmonic Realm victorious. After the war, the Divine States were split amongst the Harmonic Divine States, and a small portion was allotted for the Divine States, whose name was later changed to the Far East. The establishment of the Testament Union would later place the Far East under provisional rule. Noted Characters 'Musashi Ariadust Academy' *King of Musashi: Yoshinao **Viceroys: Toori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust *Teaching Staff **Tadatsugu Sakai **Makiko Oriotorai **Mitsuki Sanyou *Chancellor's Board **Chancellor: Toori Aoi **Vice Chancellor: Futayo Honda ***Assistant Vice Chancellors: Muneshige Tachibana and Gin Tachibana **1st Special Duty (Intelligence): Tenzou Crossunite ***Assistant 1st Special Duty: Mary **2nd Special Duty (Judicatory Duties): Kiyonari Ulquiaga **3rd Special Duty (Field Operation): Margot Knight **4th Special Duty (Field Operation): Malga Naruze **5th Special Duty (Field Operation): Nate Mitotsudaira **6th Special Duty (Field Operation): Naomasa *Student Council **Student Council President: Toori Aoi **Vice President: Masazumi Honda **Treasurer: Shirojiro Bertoni **Assistant Treasurer: Heidi Augesvarer **Secretary: Toussaint Neshinbara *Class 3-Plum **Kimi Aoi **Tomo Asama **Azuma **Miriam Poqou **Suzu Mukai **Adele Balfette **Noriki **Ginji Ohiroshiki **Kenji Itou **Persona **Nenji **Muneshige Tachibana **Gin Tachibana **Shigezane Date *Committee Union **Delegation Committee ***Committee Chairman: Tadachika/Nagayasu Ookubo ***Committee Member: Adele Balfette **Public Morals Committee ***Committee Chairman: Kanou ***Committee Members: Tomo Asama, Munenori Yagyuu **Livelihood Committee ***Committee Chairman: Suzu Mukai *Other Noted Students **Hiro Mishina **Satomi Yoshiyasu **Munenori Yagyuu *Previous Chancellor's Boards and Student Councils **During 1647 TE ***Chancellor and Student Council President: Mototada Torii ***Student Council Vice President: Tadayo Ookubo ***Vice-Chancellor: Yasutaka Oosuga ***1st Special Duty: Moritsuna Watanabe ***Extra Special Duty: Nate Mitotsudaira **During the time of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Matsudaira (in Mikawa Academy) ***Academy President and Eternal Student Council President: Motonobu Matsudaira ***Student Council Vice President: Naomasa Ii ***Secretary: Yasumasa Sakakibara ***Chancellor: Tadatsugu Sakai ***Vice-Chancellor: Tadakatsu Honda 'Other Noted Citizens of Musashi' *Captains of the Musashi **"Musashi" **"Shinagawa" **"Musashino" **"Okutama" **"Asakusa" *Provisional Council **Masanobu Honda **Konishi *Blue Thunder **Yoshiki Aoi **P-01s *Others **??? **Shader Couple **Mishina III **Taizou **"Almirante" **"Wildkamelie" **"Marine" **Brown Algae **Tenzou's Father 'Citizens of Mikawa' *Motonobu Matsudaira *Tadakatsu Honda *Yasumasa Sakakibara *Naomasa Ii *Kazuno *Nobuyasu Matsudaira Category:Factions and Organizations